starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Dash Rendar
thumb Imagem:Dshatat.jpg Cara, gostaria de saber a fonte desta imagem, pois ela não está na Wookieepedia... 14:04, 13 Agosto 2006 (UTC) *Cara, aqui no wiki nós trabalhamos com fontes oficiais, pra não conter coisas fanon (criados por fãs), como esta imagem. Apenas imagens de sites oficiais ou da Wookieepedia. Terei que apagar a imagem, sinto muito. 14:13, 13 Agosto 2006 (UTC) **Recebi sim ^^ 14:17, 13 Agosto 2006 (UTC) *Cara, eu expliquei meus motivos aí em cima 14:23, 13 Agosto 2006 (UTC) *Deletei. Tente entender meus motivos para a eliminação... 14:28, 13 Agosto 2006 (UTC) **Bom, qual a fonte do Stanton? O meu problema não é a imagem, e sim a fonte dela... Tem que ser algo oficial, autêntico, e as vezes não tem imagens pra por no artigo; acontece... *Presta atenção no que eu to escrevendo, eu falei ali em cima: "Bom, qual a fonte do Stanton"? 14:48, 13 Agosto 2006 (UTC) :É, a fonte não é oficial... Vou ter que deletá-la também... 14:55, 13 Agosto 2006 (UTC) GIFs Vamos às respostas: *Valeu cara... Eu só preciso de publicidade agora... Falando nisso... Como vc soube deste wiki? *Respondi na página do vader *Bom, é preferivel que não, apenas para páginas de usuário... Opte por jpg ou png mesmo... *Não sei cara... Acho que não tem =/ 17:34, 14 Agosto 2006 (UTC) ---- O do Xizor tá certinho sim.. Vc até quebrou um galho meu, pq eu queria fazer mas eu acabei ficando com preguiça xD :Olha, não tava querendo fazer isso por enquanto não... Pelo menos enquanto a wiki tiver poucas pessoas... *Sim, vou tentar fazer essas infoboxes... Enquanto isso vá fazendo o artigo xD *Ahh que foda! Me achou pelo google... Bom, se vc conhecer amigos que também curtem SW, chame eles =) 18:11, 14 Agosto 2006 (UTC) Jedi Power Eu tenho pra play tambem, mas faz tanto tempo que eu não jogo que nem me lembro mais... Tenta procurar aqui: http://www.gamefaqs.com Tradução Quanto aos nomes: *Do Rogue Squadron, tanto faz *Da Princesa, use Léia *Da Base Echo eu tô em duvida... Em alguma tradução eles colocam "Eco"? Se não, põe Echo mesmo... *Use jogo Hehehe valeu! 01:49, 16 Agosto 2006 (UTC) ---- Pode usar Eco então... De qualquer maneira, vou redirecionar todos esses nomes.. 20:36, 16 Agosto 2006 (UTC) Redirect Ok, redirecionei... Vc também pode redirecionar páginas colocando #redirect nome do artigo na página... Qual página precisa ser renomeada? 21:05, 21 Agosto 2006 (UTC) Perguntas Então, vamos às respostas... *Prefira escrever sem itálico, mas se vc já escreveu uma vez, relaxa xD *Escreva Imagem:NomeDoArquivo.jpg>, ao invés de usar do botão, que aí não tem erro :P *É que assim, não tem como renomear, eu posso apenas mover a página e deletar a outra... De qualquer forma, acho que Rogue 12 tá ok assim; na Wookieepedia eles também colocam 12 no título e Doze no artigo xD 14:04, 27 Agosto 2006 (UTC) Gavin Ah, essa citação dele é do jogo Star Wars Starfighter? xD 16:45, 27 Agosto 2006 (UTC) *Hehehe que nada, eu que escrevi errado mesmo xD Mas aí, eu criei a Predefinição:Nave que você me pediu uma vez. 17:06, 27 Agosto 2006 (UTC) De nada Haehaeuhaeuh de nada cara! Boas edições ^^ 20:48, 27 Agosto 2006 (UTC) *Po, os três artigos tão excelentes... Destaque para o Jedi Power Battles e Gavyn, que estão até melhores que o da versão inglesa hehehe Aí, você tem as revistas Star Wars? 16:28, 28 Agosto 2006 (UTC) *De nada... É, parece que parou... Será que vc pode fazer a Star Wars 11? É que eu não consegui achar uma capa decente ainda para o artigo... *Acho que o correto seria: "Ele salvou os Naboo" xD *Só do Dash, e só de nome mesmo... Como vc conheceu o Sombras do Império? 00:01, 29 Agosto 2006 (UTC) xD uaeheuhae pode crer, eu quis dizer a 10, foi mal, sou meio lerdinho xD Poxa eu nunca tinha visto esse jogo... 19:26, 29 Agosto 2006 (UTC) Destacado Então, eu tava querendo destacar o Vader primeiro, por que ele tá grandão e bem detalhado e com imagens... Mas de qualquer forma, o nomine aqui... Onde você viu Panace? o.O 21:43, 30 Agosto 2006 (UTC) Sith e Triple :Não é não... Veja na Wookieepedia xD :Pode deixar! *Ah, e vc está de parabéns pelo artigo Batalha de Hoth! 19:30, 4 Setembro 2006 (UTC) **Hehe sem probs... Achei bom o artigo sim. Qualquer coisa é só pedir uns novos templates aí :) 00:50, 6 Setembro 2006 (UTC) Revan Nah, relaxa, pode por sim nos links externos... Eles também fazem links pro Imdb as vezes... Eu cuido disso :) Bom, você decide... ambos os dois são bons =) 17:31, 23 Outubro 2006 (UTC) Mesma coisa Bom, eu tinha deixado a mesma coisa pq os templates tem a cor bem parecida, e os campos iguais... Livro de que tipo? comics, novel...? 13:20, 7 Setembro 2006 (UTC) *Prontinho =P 19:42, 7 Setembro 2006 (UTC) **Beleza, tá ótima, melhor que a da Wookiee ;D planeja fazer qual livro? do Shadows of the Empire mesmo? 19:50, 7 Setembro 2006 (UTC) Hehe lembro sim... Temos mesmo que começar a cobrir estes livros nas seções de Aparições =P 01:13, 8 Setembro 2006 (UTC) Bandido Ooook =) 12:12, 10 Setembro 2006 (UTC) Gormo Hehe valeu... Sem probs! 19:13, 19 Setembro 2006 (UTC) *Beleza... Tenho agora que criar coragem e criar um artigo sobre a Léia xP 00:44, 22 Setembro 2006 (UTC) Yoda Não sei se a predefinição tá trancada, mas não tiver fique a vontade =) Bom, é justamente fazendo o que você faz... Criando artigos, ajudando na comunidade e notificando vandalismos. Pensando bem, acho que a administração não te faria mal ;) 21:22, 27 Setembro 2006 (UTC) PS: Não se esqueça de mudar o histórico e as páginas de discussão dos artigos Fett Enquanto não temos usuários freqüentes, sinta-se livre pra colocar como nomeado os artigos que vc propor, só dá uma perguntada pra mim pra ver se nós dois estamos de acordo... Bem vindo, sr. admin =) --Stake black 13:41, 15 Outubro 2006 (UTC) ---- :Ok, vamos por partes: Para criar uma ass, é só vc criar um diretório do seu user, tipo Usuário:Dash Rendar/sig, aí vc personaliza tudo. Para usar a assinatura, coloque ~~~~~ (cinco tils, para mostrar apenas a hora) na página. *Ah, sem problemas, e quanto mais visitantes melhor =D Valeu aí pelo incentivo, vc tbm tá fazendo um ótimo trabalho traduzindo esses artigos grandões :P Vamos recomendando o wiki e melhorando a qualidade pra ter cada vez mais gente! :) 22:04, 15 Outubro 2006 (UTC) uaehaeuhau entendo... Pode usar sim, a anon também... uaehaeuh ajudo sim! 17:07, 16 Outubro 2006 (UTC) Sou novo - Darth Regi Opa, sou novo por aqui, e grande fã de Star Wars, valeu pelas dicas e assim que aprender a utilizar o site eu vou contribuir da melhor forma possível. Também gostaria que você me desse algumas dicas sobre livros ou revistas que contenham histórias (Universo Expandido) de Star Wars ou alguma dica para me informar melhor. Obrigado e abraços. Darth Regi 14:34, 31 Outubro 2006 (UTC) Voce Sabia Bom... você pode dar mais detalhes do erro? Ah, legal! São as velhas né? Eu tive olhando as bancas mas nunca chega nada... To perdendo as esperanças xD Mal pela demora da resposta, é que eu não tenho entrado na net um tempo... Sabe como é, estudos... xP 12:48, 15 Novembro 2006 (UTC) *15 e você? xD 18:06, 16 Novembro 2006 (UTC) Marcia Organa Olá sou nova aqui. Vi as páginas de discussão e cometi um engano. Já fui editando páginas e não sabia que cada um estava encarregado de fazer uma coisa. Gostaria de pedir desculpas e dizer que realmente gostaria de ajudar. Sei bastante sobre Star wars, vivo pesquisando. Traduzo páginas e o que precisarem eu posso pesquisar. Gostaria de saber um pouco mais como editar os artigos, se puderem ajudar serei muito grata. Se quiserem trocar idéias estou a disposição. Obrigada. (Marcia Organa) Muito Obrigada Bom, passei aqui para agradecer a colaboração. Muito Obrigada, valeu mesmo! Pode sempre contar comigo. Marcia Organa 23:02, 25 Novembro 2006 (UTC) Agradecimentos e anúncio. Muito obrigado pelas boas-vindas! Gostaria de avisar que passei para a Star Wars Wiki a predefinição , e que já estou etiquetando algumas páginas com ela. Como você pelo visto é o membro mais ativo deste Wiki, achei bom deixá-lo ciente. Acho que uma coisa boa para padronizar. Abraços! Leone 01:35, 12 Dezembro 2006 (UTC) Darth Pravious ñ fui eu que inventei Darth Pravious eu achei tudo oque eu botei lá , mais pensando bem acho que ele não existe. Aew Oieee eu que andei colocando um assuntos novos ae na sua maravilhosa criação mas to colocando primeiro os assunto e as descrições ai com o tempo e com mais abilidades pretendo melhorar colocando imagens links e outras coisas ok, se quiser me add ou qualquer um q ame Star Wars meu msn eh guidoandrec@hotmail.com to online sempre! Opa Faaala garoto! Como vai o wiki? Faz tanto tempo que não passo por aqui... hehe Eu te coloquei agora como burocrata, que é pra você nomear alguém que você ou a comunidade (não sei se já tem comunidade formada aqui) nomear novos admins :) Abraço! —[[Usuário:Stake black|'Stake Black]]' discussão -Contribs' em ' 18:56, 31 Dezembro 2006 (UTC)